


Клеверные стрелы

by alllegory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: — Признавайся, это трансфигурация? — Пандора смеётся весело, крепко сжимая в ладони, исписанной рунами, клевер с четырьмя лепестками, пятый за эту неделю, двадцать шестой за этот месяц, и пытливо заглядывает в светлые глаза Ксенофилиуса.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Xenophilius Lovegood/Pandora Lovegood
Kudos: 2





	1. Клевер

— Признавайся! Это трансфигурация? — Пандора пытливо заглядывает в светлые глаза Ксенофилиуса и весело смеётся, крепко сжимая в ладони, исписанной рунами, клевер с четырьмя лепестками. Пятый за эту неделю. Двадцать шестой за этот месяц.

— Нет, — Лавгуд качает головой, встряхивая сахарно-белыми волосами.

Пандора улыбается, заправляет клевер за ухо, к волшебной палочке, и с тихим «спасибо» убегает на факультатив по чарам.

За стеклом зимние сумерки, тусклый огонёк Люмоса расписывает причудливыми тенями пол. Ксенофилиус сидит на подоконнике, ждёт Пандору и рисует — на листе нечёткие, расплывчатые линии.

— Что это? — шаг у Пандоры лёгкий и неслышный.

— Наргл, — Лавгуд теряется и называет первое слово, пришедшее на ум.

— Нарл? — Пандора рассматривает рисунок, чуть хмуря брови. — Нарлы на ежей похожи, и у них совсем нет рогов. Или это уши?

— Не нарл, а наргл. Он мелко пакостничает и вьёт гнёзда в омеле. Если хочешь, то я могу сплести тебе талисман от них.

Пандора не верит в непонятных нарглов, но забавный амулет из ярких перьев на кожаном шнурке с руки не снимает, и ей даже кажется, что вещи стали теряться реже.

***

Новое заклинание не получается. Отгадка насмешливо хохочет и в очередной раз выскальзывает из цепких пальцев. На вопросительный взгляд Лавгуда Пандора раздражено дёргает плечом. Ксенофилиус в задумчивости сминает воздух пальцами, через несколько секунд протягивает что-то невидимое и вкладывает в узкую ладонь.

— Солнечный журавлик. Он поможет.

Пандоре хочется сказать, что ей сейчас не до детских выдумок, но в голове из разрозненных мыслей складывается паззл.

— Это же так просто! — она торопливо выпутывает маггловскую ручку из небрежного пучка на голове, с тихим ойканьем вырывая пару тёмно-русых волосинок; на белых накрахмаленных манжетах блузки появляются неровные надписи мелким убористым почерком. В уголках губ танцуют смешинки, Пандора кружится и легко целует Ксенофилиуса в скулу.

***

Ксенофилиус рассказывает байки о глупых, придуманных морщерогих кизляках и вредных нарглах: они смешили Пандору… Может, смогут вернуть улыбку на лицо дочери? И учит Полумну складывать журавлика из широкого луча: «Чем ярче луч и чем ты счастливее, тем ярче журавлик». Полумна сосредоточенно кивает. Тихое спокойствие разбивается одной фразой:

— Мы сегодня пойдём к маме?

На недавно вырытой могиле остаются клевер с четырьмя лепестками и два журавлика: большой с широкими крыльями и маленький, неуклюже-детский; оба — тускло-жёлтые.

Возвращаясь домой, Ксенофилиус подслеповато щурит глаза: день выдался на удивление солнечным.


	2. Солнечный журавлик

От потерянной перспективы экспедиции в леса Америки из-за всего одного укуса пятнистого клешнепода до сих почему-то абсурдно хочется улыбаться; мелкие неурядицы на неурядицах — невезение на седьмой день утрачивает свои позиции с каждой секундой — даже не огорчают, потому что сложно расстраиваться из-за сбежавшей в кухонное окно шоколадной лягушки, когда за ней пытается угнаться толстый соседский кот.

Рольф сонно тянется, желает мысленно удачной охоты и тут же — не менее удачного избежания пушистых лап, аппарирует в парк.

В этом же парке Рольф впервые и видит Полумну — перебирающей тонкими пальцами воздух.

— Складываю журавлика, — заметив его удивлённый взгляд, Полумна невозмутимо добавляет: — из солнечного луча.

Рольф всматривается в бледные ладони, падающего на них света — ни больше, ни меньше, чем в воздухе, на древесной коре или на тонкой ткани. Это не странно — скорее захватывающе до детского любопытства и такой же детской, без примесей взрослого, тщательно взращённого скептицизма, веры в волшебное даже для магического мира чудо.

Как тогда, когда у него было всего шесть прожитых лет и два преступления на счету за один день: кража с кухни горячего, обжигающего пальцы яблочного пирога и проникновение в чужой заброшенный сад. Деревья там шептали еле слышно, и в этой тягучей прохладе и тихих звуках шелестящих крон точно скрывались фантастические существа, с которыми Рольф мечтал познакомить целый мир. Первая настоящая экспедиция: затерянный мир, одуряющий запах корицы и блокнот с первыми версиями названий для будущих открытий в кармане.

В груди сердце грелось азартом и предвкушением, сад за забором казался лучшей тайной в мире — ключи от загадок буквально на расстоянии дюйма и удивление в глазах деда; Рольфу было шесть, и он даже не подозревал, почему пустуют дома авроров во время войны.

Реальность легко окутывается кисеей воспоминаний и так же легко её снимает; внимание распадается на фрагменты, подсвечивающие детали: у Полумны на руке выцветшая лента, кончики волос в лиловой краске.

У Рольфа — растерянность, детские воспоминания из обрывков памяти и рассказов бабушки и только один пришедший на ум вопрос:

— А лунный свет?

Его понимают сразу. Полумна смеётся тихо; обещает попробовать и — если получится — она научит Рольфа плести из пары веточек талисман, защищающий от каких-то немыслимых нарглов.

Главный секрет оказывается до безумия прост: никогда для этих целей нельзя использовать омелу. Лунный свет рассыпается монетными бликами по плечам, высекает эти слова на коже.


	3. Chapter 3

Осенний ветер поёт старинные романсы простуженным хриплым голосом. Такой же простуженный голос Полумны тихо вторит ему и слова вяжутся в узлы — не распутать, камнями тянут к земле — не снять с хрупких плеч, шепчут ста голосами что-то важное, забытое — не услышать. В горле першит, под сомкнутыми веками танцуют лиловые (мамин любимый цвет) круги, в голове громко, слишком громко взрываются фейерверки — Полумне хочется найти Фреда и Джорджа и спросить, как они умудрились поселить в её голове свои изобретения. А может и нарглы постарались: в октябре у них на редкость пакостливое настроение.

За бодроперцовым зельем нужно спускаться совсем недалеко, в типографию отца. Полумна неловко встаёт с кровати; от внезапной резкой боли в висках оступается, задевая рукой старый ивовый обруч ловца снов, сделанный мамой. Она не пойдёт за зельем: дым пугает бундящих шиц.

Полумна медленным шагом подходит к окну и невольно прислушивается: здесь песня старого и сердитого ветра звучит отчётливее. В задумчивости она отстукивает незатейливый мотив на подоконнике, изредка прикасаясь к яркой россыпи тюбиков краски. Пальцы сами пачкаются в гуаши и быстро скользят по стеклу, оставляя за собой пожухло-золотистые неровные полосы.

Обычно на стекле Полумна рисует только зимой: их с папой небольшой семейный обычай. В восемь лет она раскрашивала внутреннюю сторону окна подаренными на Рождество красками, пытаясь дополнить колкий прозрачный узор мороза своим: нежно-лавандовым с примесью жемчужно-белого.

_— Мама, мама, ему понравилось?_

_— Разве это чудо может кому-то не понравиться?_

На следующий год в комнате Полумны мороз выписал холодное дыхание зимы только на половине оконного стекла. Она, дрожа от восторга, лёгкими касаниями заканчивала зимний орнамент под одобряющим взглядом папы. Мама, хитро щурясь, писала в толстом блокноте новое заклинание. После её смерти на окно накладывал заклинание отец.

«Сейчас папа, наверное, считает, что я выросла. А может ему морщерогие кизляки нажаловались, они же не любят краски».

Мороз не довольствуется половиной стекла уже третий год.

Полумне становится холодно: снежные мурашки (наверное, их приманили воспоминания о зиме и морозе) бегают по тонкой коже. Лавгуд бы под одеяло, но они не любят тепла. Она распахивает круглое окно; порыв ветра сносит с подоконника несколько тюбиков краски.

«Нужно будет папе показать. Он обрадуется, ведь снежные мурашки приносят счастье».

Рассеянный взгляд скользит с мурашек на улыбающиеся портреты на потолке. Невилл — прохладная мята в жаркий полдень, Джинни — всполохи солнца на ладонях, Рон — весенний огонь в глазах, Гермиона — шорох страниц и узкая ладонь на плече, Гарри — задорная улыбка и вечная вера в лучшее. Тонкая рамка, выписанная словом «друзья», чернично-чёрная.

Полумна залезает на кровать, пытаясь рассмотреть поближе рамку: может, во всём виноваты вечер и тень? Руки ласково касаются тёплые перья, прикреплённые к ловцу снов, и внутри истаивает что-то злое и острое.

Засыпает она под нежную колыбельную матери и во сне счастливый — незнакомый ей в настоящей жизни — Рольф, обжигающий весельем смех и солнечные журавлики на плечах. Ловец снов запутывает в паутине жизнь: реальность для Полумны стрелой из омелы в грудь.


End file.
